to make her feels special
by winkiesempress
Summary: Suwa ingin melihat senyum Naho saat ia merasa spesial. Special for Takamiya Naho's birthday. (Suwa, Naho)
Orange (c) Takano Ichigo

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **to make her feels special**

by sharevane

Happy Reading!

* * *

Tenda itu hanya menaungi tiga orang, di mana dua dari mereka sudah tenggelam dalam lelap. Hawa dingin yang cukup untuk menimbulkan bintik-bintik di atas pori-pori, orkestra hewan nokturnal, maupun suasana mencekam khas film-film horor tak mengusik acara mereka untuk menjumpai bunga tidur.

Namun satu di antara mereka masih membuka mata. Takamiya Naho. Alih-alih lelah akibat aktivitas perkemahan kecil-kecilan yang mereka rencanakan sendiri—di mana hanya memiliki enam orang peserta—gadis ini malah sibuk merenungkan apa yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu akhir-akhir ini. Tentang laki-laki yang dicintainya, tentang persahabatannya dengan lima anak yang mungkin sudah menjelajah pulau mimpi, dan sebagainya. Kekuatan magis dari pikiran yang menyenangkan mampu mengembangkan senyum di bibir tipisnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar gemerisik yang mengusik rapsodi hewan malam. Entahlah, tapi Naho menduga itu adalah alas kaki yang berpadu dengan dedaunan yang termakan musim panas. Mereka hanya berkemah di halaman belakang rumah Takako yang cukup luas, dan kebetulan saat itu orang tua Takako tidak sedang berada di rumah. Jadi gesekan kaki milik siapa itu? Pencuri? Perampok?

Dengan nyali yang telah mati-matian ia kumpulkan, Naho memberanikan diri membuka resleting tenda.

Tapi yang ia temui sama sekali bukan sejenis maling bertopeng ninja. Yang ada hanya Suwa Hiroto, tengah menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di atas sisa-sisa api unggun yang tinggal bara bercorak merah dan abu. Badan Suwa tampak menegak saat kepala Naho baru muncul dari dalam tenda, namun senyum lembutnya terbit begitu sadar siapa yang muncul. Ia berkata dengan volume minimalis. "Hai, Naho. Belum tidur?"

"Belum. Kau juga?" tanya Naho sambil mencari-cari sandalnya di antara sandal Azusa dan Takako. Suwa menggeleng. "Tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana dengan Azusa dan Takako? Sukses tidur nyenyak?"

"Kurasa mereka langsung terlelap tiga puluh detik setelah memejamkan mata." Naho memakai alas kakinya dan menghampiri Suwa. Kini mereka berdua duduk berjongkok, bersebelahan, dalam malam yang remang dengan penerangan lampu taman keluarga Takako yang berjarak sekitar lima langkah dari mereka.

"Di sini dingin, lho. Kenapa tidak kembali ke tenda saja?" tanya Suwa sambil terus menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Naho mengikuti gerakan itu, membuat Suwa menyaksikan tangan mungil Naho seolah berpendar dengan lumuran cahaya sisa bara pawaka yang kian padam. Naho menggeleng. "Di sana sepi."

"Apa bedanya dengan di luar sini? Yang ada cuma suara jangkrik." Suwa berkata demikian seraya menoleh Naho, menatapkan bagaimana sepasang manik Naho bahkan masih bisa mengundang konstelasi dalam keadaan kelam begini.

Naho duduk di tanah tanpa mempedulikan debu yang beterbangan, meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak lutut dan berkata riang. "Setidaknya, di luar sini kan ada Suwa."

"O-Oh …." Bahkan meski Suwa tahu eksistensinya kini hanya sekadar penghilang sepi, semacam _daripada tidak ada_ , tapi itu saja sudah membuat Suwa tersanjung. Setidaknya, jika nanti salah satu teman mereka tidak tiba-tiba terbangun dan ikut-ikutan menghangatkan diri, waktu yang tak dapat Suwa perkirakan panjangnya nanti hanya milik Suwa Hiroto dan Takamiya Naho.

Tapi kemudian Suwa sadar bahwa ia seolah mencuri-curi waktu berdua bersama kekasih sahabatnya saat sahabatnya itu tengah tertidur lelap.

"Mau kupanggilkan Kakeru?" Suwa menelan ludah dalam jeda. "Siapa tahu dia belum tidur."

Naho cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu Kakeru. Tidak usah. Dia pasti lelah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Akhirnya Suwa menurut, meski masih ada perasaan dosa bergelenyar tiap kali ia menatap binar gemintang di mata Naho dan masih tenggelam dalam kirananya. Gadis ini bukan miliknya. Gadis ini mencintai Naruse Kakeru. Meski afeksinya untuk Naho berkelana lebih lama, tetap saja ia tak bisa menduduki kursi pemenang.

"Mau tambah kayu bakar? Sisa api unggun ini tidak akan berguna untuk meredam dingin." Suwa memberikan tawaran begitu ia sadar tangan Naho terlihat makin pucat digerogoti angin. Naho mengangguk, tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Mereka membiarkan sepi mengisi udara selama Suwa masih berusaha memantik api kembali. Tak lama kemudian, Suwa sudah kembali duduk di samping Naho. Ia berusaha memulai konversasi. "Jadi, uh, apa yang akan kita berenam lakukan besok?"

"Azusa mengajak mendaki gunung."

"Hah? Gunung yang mana?"

Naho mengangkat bahu, tertawa kecil. "Kita menurut pada rencana Azusa saja. Biasanya dia akan punya ide-ide menakjubkan, kok."

Suasana kembali canggung dengan topik yang menguap begitu saja. Suwa menengadahkan kepalanya, mengamati rasi-rasi yang menjadikan gulita kanopi malam tak monoton dengan warna jelaga. Ia tak ingin mengajak Naho meghitung bintang atau semacamnya. Menurut Suwa, hal itu akan lebih cocok dan dramatis jika Naho dan Kakeru pemeran utamanya. Lalu mungkin saja Suwa akan kembali ke balik panggung. Toh ia tak pernah menjadi tokoh utama dalam kisah romansa kehidupan Takamiya Naho.

"Rasi Pisces harusnya muncul, 'kan?" Lagi-lagi suara Suwa menjadi kontradiksi sepi. Naho mengangguk. "Iya. Ini masih pertengahan Maret."

"Yang mana?" Retina Suwa masih mencetak visi dirgantara kelam. Naho ikut mengamati bintang-bintang di atas sana. "Entahlah. Walaupun zodiakku Pisces, aku tidak tahu yang mana konstelasi Pisces."

"Cari saja yang bentuknya seperti ikan."

Naho tertawa kecil. "Haha, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bintang-bintang itu ditarik garis dan membentuk ikan. Kau sendiri, Suwa? Apa zodiakmu?"

"Sagittarius."

"Dan kau bisa membayangkan bintang-bintang yang dihubungkan dengan garis itu menjadi figur _centaurus_ memanah?"

Suwa menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak bisa. Mungkin cara kita mengimajinasikan sesuatu yang kita lihat berbeda dengan orang-orang dulu yang memberi nama rasi-rasi itu?"

"Tapi rasi-rasi itu ada legendanya, lho."

"Iya, sih. Jadi …."

"Jadi … ya?"

Suwa tersenyum geli menyadari dialog mereka tak memiliki direksi yang jelas. Namun, meski begitu saja, ada percik kebahagiaan meletup bagai kembang api dalam hatinya. Tentu saja, ditambah rasa dosa karena gadis itu bukan miliknya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Naho. Suwa mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dari saku, mengernyitkan kening begitu empat angka kembar tertera. Ia berkata,"Horor, Naho. Pukul nol-nol nol-nol."

"Benar, horor …." Naho meraba tengkuknya, kemudian menoleh ke sana kemari. Mungkin takut ada entitas astral yang tanpa sengaja melintas. Ia melanjutkan,"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke tenda masing-masing saja dan tidur?"

"Baiklah kalau begi—" Kalimat Suwa tersendat. Saat ia memasukkan kembali _handphone_ -nya ke dalam saku, ia menyadari tanggal yang baru saja berganti.

 _14 Maret._

"Naho." Suwa memanggil namanya, dan Naho yang semula hendak beranjak menoleh lagi. "Hm?"

Kecamuk melanda perasaan Suwa. Jika ia mengucapkan detik ini juga, ia akan menjadi orang pertama. Ia akan menjadi orang yang spesial (meski bagi Naho tidak akan begitu) meski satu hari ini saja. Ia bisa menunjukkan pada Naho bahwa ia menjadi orang pertama yang mengingat … ulang tahun Naho.

Namun kemudian Suwa sadar—memangnya dia siapa? Naho pasti berharap Kakeru menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Naho pasti berharap ia bisa mencatat nama Kakeru sebagai orang spesial di hari ini—bukan nama Suwa. Naho pasti akan merasa spesial jika Kakeru yang mengatakannya pertama kali. Suwa tidak akan berarti apa-apa, dan mungkin Naho akan kecewa jika Suwa memaksakan diri berupaya menjadi orang spesial.

Naho masih mematung. "Ada apa, Suwa?"

Suwa menelan ludah, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan berkata,"Selamat—"

"Ya?"

"Selamat … selamat tidur." Suwa mengembangkan senyum artifisial terbaiknya, kemudian melanjutkan,"Sampai jumpa besok pagi. Semoga ada hal bagus terjadi besok pagi."

"Eh? Ya, baiklah. Kau juga. Selamat tidur."

Kemudian mereka resmi memasuki tenda masing-masing. Suwa melihat wajah Kakeru yang lelap tersesat dalam alam maya bunga tidur, dan rasanya ia ingin berkata _jangan lupa membuat memori yang luar biasa untuk Naho esok hari._

Suwa ingin melihat senyum Naho saat ia merasa spesial, dan Suwa tak bisa melakukannya.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:**

Ehehe selamat ulang tahun Naho! Telat sih soalnya harusnya ku-publish kemarin. Tapi kemarin malah di-publish di facebook.

Anyway, makasih buat yang udah baca! Kalau ada ... /senyap


End file.
